fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Flower
Eternal Flower An Eternal Flower is the flower of any several trees of genus, Sakura. Eternal Flower is also called the Flower of Healing or Eien no Hana (永遠の花) in Japanese. Etymology The name “Eternal Flower” derived from the Japanese word of 永遠: (Forever) and の花 (Flower). History An Eternal Flower was invented by the Goddess of Healing, Asuna-Kami. In ancient Japanese Shinra religion and mythology, Asuna-Kami is the third daughter to the Buddha of healing and medicine Yakushi-Kami. Asuna-Kami invented Eternal Flower along with her four sisters which are the Akira-Kami Goddess of Health, Akumi-Kami Goddess of Herb, Akari-Kami Goddess of Flora. The purpose of the invention comes from the prayers of a princess dated back in the BC period in Japan. The emperor of Japan was defeated in a war, and many samurais were injured. Asuna-Kami heard the prayers and decided to invent the Eternal Flower. Asuna-Kami planted the Eternal Flower in the garden of Sakura of the Castle. It was then discovered by the maiden of the Castle and later learned that it has a huge benefit to human health. Description Eternal Flowers has pink flower petals. It has a glow shining through the petals down to the stem. Eternal Flower can only survive in cold temperature ranging from 3 degree Celsius to -10 degree Celsius. The petals of Eternal Flower travel at the speed of 5 millimeters per second before landing on the ground. Geography Japan has four seasons, hence, Eternal Flower could not survive through other season except Winter. The princess, later, planted the plant on top of Mount Fuji. It was then discovered that the energy Yin-Yang trapped in cave and mountain can increase the power of Eternal Flowers. Benefit By consuming the Eternal Flower, it could repair dead cells in less than a day. The Eternal Flower could relieve pain and fever. It can prevent blood from clotting and prevent cancer cells from growing. Consuming the Eternal Flower can shorten the time to heal injuries and wounds completely in less than 3 minutes. If Eternal Flower is consumed in a large dose, it could also prolong one’s lifespan. Side Effect Eternal Flower contains extremely enormous magic power. It can cost an innocent’s life while bringing the dead back to life. Eternal Flower can be used in dark magic’s tribute to regain a dead person’s back to life in exchange for an innocent’s life. War During the Japan-Vietnam War, soldiers brought the Eternal Flower along to the war. It was then misused by the Japanese dark magic to regain the death of Japanese soldiers while sacrificing Vietnamese soldiers’ life. Asuna-Kami later learned about the misuse of her creation and was furious. Asuna-Kami later destroyed all Eternal Flowers in BC 107. The rediscovery of Eternal Flower After years of the disappearance of Eternal Flower, it was then found in the Cave of Im Soo Dang in Vietnam in 1389. The Im Soo Dang Cave is the largest cave in the world. It has 12 rivers, and 5 caves in the cave. The Eternal Flower is trapped between two small spaces and between two huge rocks. The rocks act as the pillar of two caves. The Eternal Flower was found growing inside a salt diamond. The flower cannot be dissected as it is sealed inside of a salt diamond. Salt diamond is much stronger than normal diamonds. It has remained in the Cave of Im Soo Dang until this date. Myth According to the native, many scientists coming from all over the world, tried every way they could just to get a hold of the flower after the rediscover of Eternal Flower. However, none succeed. It was said that a mystical power surrounds the salt diamond and whoever comes close to it would get an intense pain in their head. Any equipment used to grab the salt diamond would either bent or broken. Valerie Lim Li Vienn